You are not supposed to die
by Lunarballet
Summary: A what if story of if a fan had been there at the end of Revenge of the Sith with Padmé, "Losing the will to live" and what could have been done to make sure she had not died in such a stupid way. (This is rated T because of the strong language I have used.) First star wars fic so if you hate you hate it you love it you love it I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I really think this has been done before so if you don't want to read this go ahead and move onto something else because I could care less. Anyway, like half the people I have met they hate the ending of Revenge of the Sith when Padmé dies of such a silly reason. I love gothic horror/romance novels and movies, but gosh this just got on my nerves that such a strong woman would die just because of a man. Yes, I do also know that she died of strangulation.

I don't own star wars... disney now does. I suppose that is good that we get new movies! but I don't know! I am glad and a little worried about it. But who cares right?

* * *

_Polis Massa Medical Center_

"For unexplained reasons we are losing her, she has lost the will to live." The medical droid told the men in the hallway.

The blinding white interior of the medical center would have sent anyone into a manic state of madness. No one could stay here for long before they knew something was wrong. The whole place seemed like something out of a science fiction horror film where the lead actress was taken to and shortly died later due to some sort of battle related injury.

"She's dying?" Obi-wan spat out in a near whisper.

"Yes," The droid said. "We most operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

Bail Organa stepped forward from behind Obi-wan, seemingly surprised at the word, "Babies".

"Babies?"

"She is caring twins." The droid said.

Bail turned to Obi-wan both men nodding to each other, knowing that the sacrifice of Padmé would be worth it if they could at least get the children out. They were the last hope of defeating the Emperor and his new Empire. The children were their last hope and if Padmé had to die for it, so be it.

Obi-wan nodded to the droid, sending the droid back into the white room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" A teenage human said from behind the Jedi and Senator. "You are not even going to bother to help her? You are going to let her die?"

Bail and Obi-wan exchanged a look, though Yoda seemed more interested in the new human that had somehow appeared in the room. He sensed that she was not Force sensitive, however, how on earth did she get into Polis Massas, let alone this galaxy. Even someone as strong with the Force as Yoda could not understand why there was a teenage girl dressed in odd clothing in the hallway of an alien medical center.

"Who are you?" Bail Organa was the first to pipe up to the rather angry human girl.

"My name is unimportant, what is important is that woman in there." She practically yelled at the man who was going to let the beautiful woman die. "Do you not know what is wrong with her because I sure do. I know as well as you do Master Kenobi that Darth Vader choked her because you just had to show up in Mustafa to give the boys in the theatre audience some action."

"What?" Obi-wan asked. "How do you know who Darth Vader is and how in the Seven Hell's do you know what happened on Mustafa?"

"Because this is just a fucking movie!" She yelled at the idiot Jedi. "I swear, you Jedi are so cool in the original trilogy but here you seem so heartless now."

Yoda sensed the anger building up within the young girl. Sensing the anger towards Obi-wan and himself, he knew the young girl most have come from a horrific bout of depression, or she was simply mad. He sensed there was a strong attraction towards the Senator, rather odd this was between women.

The teenage girl could no longer stand dealing with the Jedi and the ignorant Senator, she went into the medical room to have a discussion with the droid. The droid looked at the angry teenage girl with no emotion and simply assumed she was another one of the people from the hallway.

"Have you checked her throat for any signs of suffocation?" She asked the droid.

"No, do the Jedi want a check on this?" The droid asked.

"Yes, they do," She lied with a wide smile on her face.

The droid had nothing to say other than to get back to work on the patient at hand. Looking at the throat of a patient was highly unusual unless the patient was suffering from a cold, not pregnancy. As the droid made scans over the patient it discovered that the patient was suffering from a crushed larynx, a simple fix by surgery and a few days recovery.

Obi-wan stared at the now smiling teenage girl as she returned into the room around the men. She folded her arms across her chest in a way that showed them all that she was happy to be right about something. The next thing he knew the medical droid that just said Padmé was going to die came back into the room with the good news that she could be healed with surgery and recovery.

He could never know who this girl was or why she was here in the first place. But he did understand that this girl was here to save Padmé's life at all costs. She seemed to him some sort of guardian who was sent to protect Padmé or at least was here to prevent something... whatever that could be.

"Who you are?" Yoda asked.

"My name is Lizabeta," She said with a slight smile. "It is lovely to finally meet you Master Yoda, you were always one of my favorite characters to watch when I was younger. You were so small, yet were so wise, size matters not was one of my favorite sayings until I was in high school when I grew taller than most of the males in my class."

"How know you us young one, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"That is unimportant for it will reveal too much of your life later on." Lizabeta warned. "I would at least like to say it is an honor to meet you all. Though I am still very upset seeing you would allow a mother to die before she is able to see her children."

"Miss Lizabeta, we at least have to know why you are here? Or at least where you are from?" Bail asked.

"That is unimportant, just as I am." Lizabeta said with a giggle at the end of the sentence. "I will return when she is recovered from her surgery... until then, listen to me, if she dies before I return because you have given up on her, I will be back and you will regret letting her die."

Obi-wan, Yoda, and Bail Organa watched as the odd teenage girl vanished into thin air. They had no idea what had just happened, who was this Lavender, and why the hell was she there trying to prevent a woman's death? Why was she here in the first place?

"Weird, that was." Yoda said as the three men nodded to each other.

* * *

So anyway, I have no idea if I should continue this or not so I will go off with feedback. This is kinda a joke so hate if you want or love if you want. I really don't care because I am just bored and loaded down with chemistry homework. This is just something that will allow me to joke around and relax. So love if you want or hate if you want. Either way I could care less.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for not being able to update in a while, school has been a pain in the ass. I am almost finished with exams so here is this because I can write fast when I am on breaks between studying! I am not failing anything at the moment, but please wish me luck! Chemistry sucks by the way, why the hell do I have to take it anyway? I want to teach Chinese not become a chemist!

I don't own Star Wars, 8(:-) Mickey Mouse does (Disney).

* * *

Obi-wan watched as the operation on Senator Amidala began. He could never explain how that young girl had managed to learn all of the information she had, and the fact she had said that the events of the day were nothing more than a holodrama. She seemed to know what was going to happen and how to prevent the death of the young woman now in surgery.

As the medical droid began the incision on the Senator, he could not help but turn away from the sight. He was not longing to see the sight of a live operation. It was already disturbing enough the sights he had seen earlier in the day. With his brother gone, he was not up for the sight of someone being brought back from the dead.

Though he knew very well that Anakin had survived, but he could never tell what had happened to his apprentice, or what would become of him. His highest concern on his mind was the idea of Anakin somehow finding Padmé and their children. He could not even imagine what he would do to them as revenge of what Obi-wan had done to his wife.

"Loud Obi-wan, your thoughts are. To suppress your fears learn you most, to the dark side fear leads. As it did with your apprentice just..." Yoda said as Obi-wan slipped more and more into confusion.

"Master, Anakin was not just fearful, he was power hungry." Obi-wan reminded the nearly 900 year old jedi. "His excuse for all of this is Padmé. She has always been the one who caused all of this!"

"Wrong you are Obi-wan," Yoda said solemnly. "To the dark side began far before he meet Padmé your apprentice's journey. Born, he has been on the path to the dark side since he was. Always been there between the lines of the force, he has. Always on the dark side, he was, as well as the light. Your apprentice was the balance of the force, what we failed to see is. With the light side, he us was, now with darth sidious as his master, the dark side, is he. Just something that kept him on the light, Padmé and the children were."

"So what you are telling me is that Anakin was some sort of scale that kept leaning towards the light side of the Force, then the scale tipped and now instead of being balanced the dark side is stronger." Bail Organa stated re-entering the room after a discussion with the medical droids. "Master Yoda, if I may say this is hard to comprehend, however, I trust your judgement on the situation. All we need is for Anakin to return to us and there is the possibility of he is not completely turned, he could kill Padmé and walk out with the children."

Obi-wan sighed at the idea of Anakin coming back and killing the woman he gave up his humanity for. It was highly unlikely that he would kill Padmé himself, but if Darth Sidious were to get to her, he could only imagine the horrors that would occur to her and the children. Any offspring Anakin had would be a threat, and they would be surely killed within minutes of discovery whether by officers or Sidious himself.

"It would be smart if we were to force Padmé to go into hiding after the children are born for her safety." Obi-wan broke the minimal conversation between the senator and Yoda. "Afterwards we can separate the children if we deem necessary."

"You will not separate the children." A familiar voice from down the hallway where the men where having their oh-so-man-like-conversation. "I swear, I leave for an hour and I am already back to tell you that you are going to screw everything up!"

"What now is it Lizbeta?" Yoda said as if uninterested in hearing what the teenager had to say now.

"You will ruin their future by making the children have an incestual relationship with each other." She said with a huff. "I swear you men are complete idiots, thank the Force I like women."

"Oh my," Obi-wan muttered under his breath as he looked at the strange young woman who had continued to show up and ruin the plans he and everyone else.

The children were to be safer if they were not kept together, it was the only way for them to grow up and be safe from the Emperor and to a lesser extent Anakin. It was for the benefit of the children that they are not kept together. It would keep them safe and their mother safe, though the children were more of his concern rather than Padmé.

"Why do you have to interrupt our plans?" Obi-wan asked sounding more pissed off than ever before.

"Because I know what is going to happen because of you geniuses brilliant plan." Lizbeta said. "And by the way, I am only doing this for the children's sake. The original trilogy was absolutely amazing! And you Obi-wan still refused to tell anyone the truth... from a certain point of view at least."

The girl got a smile on her face as she mentioned something to the men about an original trilogy or whatever the hell she had said? All they could care at that point was either listening to her explanation or dealing with the consequences of their actions. And Bail's could ultimately lead to the death of himself if he kept on the course the girl thought he was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Bail asked being the brave one of the group at least to ask the girl questions about their future.

"I am discussing the fact that if you do not allow me to help I will ultimately have to leave and allow you idiots to handle everything." She replied. "I am not going to allow that to happen, plus you all seem like too big of idiots to figure that out for yourselves what could happen if you are to ignore me. By the way Bail, remember to make sure that when you see an extra moon over your planet that that is no moon."

Lizbeta got a sick smile on her face as she turned around to look at the progress being made on Padmé's operation, so far everything seemed to be fine. No one seemed to be in a rush with the operation and that meant everything was going to be fine. Her mission would be complete within a few hours and Padmé would be all right. Physically anyway, grief could last years...

Everything was going to be fine in her mind. All she needed to do now was make sure everything with the boys remained stable and they didn't make any rash decision. Men are always going to do that, never even bother to ask a woman for advice, they just go with what their hormones tell them to.

* * *

Done with this chapter. Comment and all that stuff. Again please wish me luck in Chemistry! I will hug you over the computer if you do! :)


	3. Chapter 3

And finally an update consider this a Christmas present. I am unsure of how this will end but you know what I like happy endings sometimes.

* * *

Padmé Amidala woke to a strange feeling in her throat. It was not the feeling of needing water, it was as if someone had gone in and ripped something out. The feeling was not from Vader choking her, it most have been something else to cause her the great discomfort in her throat. Perhaps it was from some sort of test to make sure she was all right? No, it had to be from Vader choking her.

Medical droids surrounded the Senator, all of them holding post-operational materials that could be used for the patients comfort. The droids did not say anything to her, only muttered something in beeps directed towards the oxygen hose in her nasal passage ways. The room was white with blinding fluorescent blobs, making Padmé feel more powerless than ever before.

It was not what had happened with Ana... no Vader earlier, it was her feeling that nothing was in control anymore. Nothing was right to begin with, everything she had ever supported was now gone. Everything that she loved was not gone and there was nothing that she could do to bring democracy or Anakin back to her.

"Senator," A medical droid finally said to her in Basic. "We have just operated on you to fix your crushed larynx. You were more than likely in an accident but we will want a full report once you are fully recovered. In the mean time it will be difficult for you to speak so do not speak unless it is absolutely nesscary. Now nod if you understand."

Padmé nodded to the droid as if floated off somewhere she had no idea where. She had no idea where she was either, for all she knew she could be on Naboo and all the events of Mustafa were a terrible dream. No, it was not a dream the events were real and her own husband had tried to kill her. No one she loved had dared tried to hurt her physically before, it was terrible that Anakin of all people did this to her. She felt so helpless when he reached out his hand and...

It was all to frighting to look back upon. Nothing could change what happened, absolutely nothing, not even the Force. And the Force had allowed Anakin to turn to the dark side. It had taken away everything she held dear and now here she was in the third trimester of her pregnancy on an operating table on some unknown planet.

* * *

Obi-wan walked through the doors of medical center and back towards the meeting area where Yoda and Bail were set to discuss the future of the twins and Padmé. It would be wise to do this while Lizbeta was busy making sure the droids had everything prepared properly for the senator. Now they could actually get something done without the young lady from where ever the Hell she came from bothering them.

Lizbeta had been insightful on several things, however, she was in the way of what they had to do for the better of the galaxy. Whatever she meant earlier about them was untrue, she had to be lying, he could feel the truth inside of her though he knew she was lying. She had to be lying to say she knew what would happen in the future. It was stupid to think otherwise, she was here just to make fun of them... or perhaps spy on them?

Perhaps the young lady was sent here by the emperor to keep track of the remaining known Jedi. And if that were true then she was never to be trusted... but there was also the chance that she really did know everything and was telling the truth. A game of possibilities, how great?

As Obi-wan walked into the room he found Lizbeta sitting at the top of the table with Bail and Yoda sitting beside of her.

"Hello Obi-wan." Lizbeta said. "I was beginning to wonder if you were even going to show up to our meeting."

Obi-wan said nothing in took a seat in front of Yoda. She had to be able to hide her Force presence otherwise it would make little to no sense why she could tell there was going to be a meeting. Either that or she was some sort of spy hired by the Emperor as he had thought before.

The young girl was beginning to drive him mad. He could not place any information on her other than her name and that she was from some other galaxy. It did not add up to him, there were other galaxies however, this was unlikely that a human female would just magically come from another planet. Unless of course the Force had intervened and even that seemed illogical.

Nothing mad sense, he had just lost his brother, friend, apprentice, son... the Force worked in mysterious ways, maybe this girl had to have something to do with getting things back to the way they were. Either that or she was just interested in making sure Padmé would live longer than a few more hours.

"Hello Lizbeta." He replied.

"Now to get down to business," Bail stated as he handed Lizbeta a piece of paper with his ideas on it. "I have some ideas that need to be approved of and I assume you are going to be the one who approves them."

Lizbeta scanned over the writings slowly as if she could not read the writing on the paper. Though if she really was not from this galaxy she would not be able to read Aure-besh to begin with. Unless she had been taught by the Force itself, learning how to read and write by the Force though seemed impractical.

"Option number 3 seems like the best." Lizbeta said as she looked down at the paper once more. "Hiding them on Tatooine would be a good idea, Anakin has family there and Anakin would never step foot on that Hell-hole again."

"How do you know Anakin has family on Tatooine?" Obi-wan asked.

"I cannot tell you Obi-wan other than the fact that I know more than you think I know." She replied to him as she circled the third choice for what would happen to the twins.

Lizbeta stood up before the men could further argue with her. "I am going to see how Padmé is," She stated. "And when I return I expect a reporting on what you men will do as far as security of the twins."

Lizbeta left the men alone in the oddly lit conference room as she stormed out to check on the Senator's condition. Bail and Yoda had clearly given up arguing with her but we were not going to give in so easily. Why had she not been there when Anakin had met with the Emperor before Order 66 had begun? She did not care about his desires, only about what she wanted for the people she liked. Lizbeta was a selfish person who just wanted to make sure she got her way.

That was how things worked, and that was surely how this young girl was working.

* * *

Merry Christmas early! Chemistry by the way is not science, it is math with a scientific name. Ugh... Review please! :) I will hug you!


	4. Chapter 4

Padmé awoke to a smooth hand over hers. The one thing that confused her was that when she opened her eyes a teenage girl no older than sixteen was sitting there watching over the medical droids, making sure they did their job. The girl looked at her and smiled, a sweet, sympathetic smile.

"I am so glad you are all right Padmé." She said to her in basic. "You scared all of us when your vitals dropped. Don't worry though you and the children are going to be fine."

The girl looked back at her for a little while as if she were staring at a loved one. Padmé opened her mouth to speak but on sharp words came out, terrible sounding words. Her throat felt worse than it had when she had first woken up in the medical center.

"Don't speak." The girl replied. "I am sure a droid has explained already that you just under went surgery. You should be fine to talk in a few days."

She was unsure how to respond to this girl. She was one of the few people that actually looked pure and good in several years. Everything for her was shit in the war, and at the end the whole galaxy was filled with a load of it. Her own husband had been consumed in the mountain of shit that is now the Empire. Nothing would ever be the same for her and this girl seemed to be one of the few people that were left that were not consumed in the shit of war and politics.

Padmé felt as if she could die at that moment she would have been happy. It would have been better had she just died on Mustafa and never had to deal with any of this. No if she were never born none of this would ever have happened. Being selfish with her thoughts, she just continued to stare at the teenage girl.

"My name is Lizbeta by the way," Lizabeta said to her warmly. "Figured you would be curious of who the Hell I am. Let me at least tell you that I am here to help you. I am not from the future, I am not from the past, I am just a friend trying to help a broken woman get through a difficult time."

The senator did not respond in any sort of way, she just stared at the young girl with an added curiosity. How could she know what had happened to her? If she did know then why would she has mentioned a "broken woman". It was all too strange and it was beginning to give her a headache. Her emotions were bouncing off the walls of confusion and grief. Padmé did not know what she felt all she knew was this teenager was here for some reason or another to prolong the inevitable.

"Pad..." Obi-wan began as he noticed Lizbeta in the room with the recovering Padmé.

"Hello, Obi-wan," Padmé said in a rough voice.

"Do not speak, you will slow down your recovery." Lizbeta said softly as she turned back to Obi-wan,"Please only ask her yes or no questions."

Obi-wan said nothing in reply as he watched the senator for any signs of discomfort with the teenager being in the room. She seemed to be happy to be with Lizbeta, possibly for her being a female? Or was it just because she needed someone to be there for her when she finally woke up.

"Padmé, I am very glad you are all right," Obi-wan said as Lizbeta sneered at him. "We had been told that you were dying, had it not been for Lizbeta here you would have surely died."

Padmé nodded to the Jedi to continue his story. "We were all afraid you were doomed them Lizbeta came forward and told us an interesting story of how you were going to die if you did not get an operation on your throat. Turns out she was right, and here you are better and making a way to full recovery."

"No thanks to you," Lizbeta said. "You were the one who wanted to let her go ahead and die in the first place."

Padmé opened her mouth to ask then the young girl continued. "You were the one who was willing to let this mother die before she would get a chance to be with her children. Obi-wan trust me please when I say this that I know what is to come if she is dead. I have told you before and now I tell you again that if you allow her to die her children will grow up without knowledge of each other and later have an incestual relationship."

The young girl's anger could be sensed even to the non-force sensitive beens. She was angry of course for the actions of Obi-wan and everyone who had ever been alive. Or was it something else that she was still hiding from them? Were they really all part of a holo-drama as she claimed? Or was she an agent of the Emperor trying to destroy them if they followed her orders.

* * *

Yeah short chapter I know but hey, I got one up did I not? Anyway, nearing the end of winter break which means that I will be drowning in homework this time on wednesday. So if I don't update you know why. Anyway, review and stuff, I really don't care.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update life has been crazy lately! I failed my Chemistry exam by one point. :\ And then after failing the Chemistry exam I passed all of my other exams with A's. Makes me wonder if the Chemistry teacher just wants me to fail her class? anyway thanks to all those who reviewed and stuff. :D

* * *

**One week later...**

"How far along is she?" Lizbeta asked the medical droid as she left the room with the now sleeping Padmé.

"She is about 39 weeks along. We have her on medication that prevents labor, however, we can only keep her on these drugs for so long before their affect wears off." The droid said as Lizbeta walked down the hall towards Obi-wan Kenobi's courters. "We can operate on her to remove the children safely without having her experiencing any problems that a natural birth can bring about."

"A cesarian section?" She asked.

"I believe on some planets it is called that, however, I am merely a droid." The droid said bidding farewell to the young girl.

Obi-wan was in his courters appearing to be daydreaming while looking out of a window to the ever nothingness of space. He seemed to be crying or at least he looked like he had been quite sometime earlier. She knew he would be hurt after his apprentice turned to the dark side, however, she would assume he would be like most Jedi and never deal with their problems and just meditate.

He did not even sense the young girl come into his room and sit down in a chair next to him. He was completely in a trance of some sort, just sitting there and more than likely reminiscing on the way things were before.

"Hello Obi-wan?" Lizbeta greeted him unsure of whether or not she would get an answer out of him or not.

He did not respond to him in any way shape or form. He just seemed to be in some sort of daze that had taken hold of his system and refused to let go. A bad dream perhaps of being stuck in one position for the rest of your life, unable to revive what one had before or to be as great as on was before the dark times began.

She sighed as she looked back at the door way where Master Yoda now stood.

"Has he been like this all week?" She asked trying to make her voice sound sympathetic.

Yoda walked further into the room not making a sound as he walked into the room and sat there on the floor and began to meditate. He too was lost to her through their meditation and sleep. Perhaps they were meditating on a way to get rid of her so they can go on with their own plans to make sure Padmé dies? Lizbeta was not going to allow that to happen to the Senator, her children needed her and she was not going to allow these Jedi to stand in the way of her plans.

She was never one to be called an evil person, however, she had been told she was one to do whatever it took to make sure those she loved were safe. It was a common symptom of borderline personality disorder, those with the mental illness end up putting people they love or look up to on a pedestal and want to keep them there. Nothing will stop them from making sure that person is all right so she can continue to adore them.

Borderline personality disorder had stung her like a wasp and left her with thinking that the only thing she could do was just sit there and let her emotions take their course. All she wanted was to be happy and have the ones she loved to be safe, yet others found her to be annoying and obsessive over the stupidest things. She had been told by all people she had ever met that she was strange and that the only way for her to get over things was to stop acting the way she did.

None of them understood what mental illness was? Not even these stupid Jedis would couldn't even tell that their beloved Chosen One was inflicted with more than likely the same disorder as she. The Jedi and the sith were in the same class as far as she cared, both use their powers for the good of what they want. The sith for their passion and the jedi for their order.

"Fuck it," She yelled out as she left the room hoping those stupid Jedi would wake up and realize that she was sick of having to be around them. She had looked up to them as heros and now here they were just sitting there doing nothing to protest the Empire.

* * *

Obi-wan and Yoda sat in their courters that had been provided to them by the leaders of Polis Mas. Upon hearing the young girl known to them as Lizbeta yell what appeared to be a curse word in another language to them. She was obviously frustrated and Obi-wan could sense that it was a strong anger towards the two Jedi. Her thoughts were difficult to read but not impossible, she had stated something about them not doing anything other than sitting on their butts in this medical facility.

They could do nothing other than sit here for the time being. There were other jedi out there in the galaxy that were hopefully safe and when they regrouped possibly then they could take down the sith. However, not now, things had been going downhill since the beginning and now with the defeat of each other they had nothing to do other than sit there and do nothing. They would deal with the downfall of the empire later, Yoda had told him that things still had a positive outlook, just not any time soon.

Lizbeta did not understand patience like his young apprentice had never understood. Anakin had always had these out burst of emotions that would leave him with a few hours of anger then the next minute he would be complaining of boredom or how sorry he was for doing whatever it was that he had done. He always seemed to be ready to pitch a fight, Padmé would sometimes help him get through these periods, but even she could not help him in the last few months.

He should have listened more to his apprentice and stopped nagging him about everything. He should have made sure his apprentice had been more open to him about his thoughts and feelings. He should have let him go off and save his mother on Tatooine. He should have done a lot of things he now regrets never doing. And here he is an outlaw in a galaxy that once revered him as a hero.

* * *

So review that if you liked it. If not then why the hell did you read to the end? Hopefully I will get another chapter up soon, if I don't then it is because of school or something else. :)


	6. Chapter 6

So finally an update, sorry it took me a while, I had to get busy with something called the real world... not the reality show btw.

* * *

"Padme, I did not mean to scare you." Obi-wan said as he entered into the hospital room that belonged to the heavily pregnant senator. "I was just going to check and see if Lizbeta was in here or not?"

Padme sat up in bed to look at the Jedi master Lizbeta had told her that was trying to separate her children. She found Lizbeta to be a paranoid young woman that needed to spend time in a hospital getting help before she hurts herself or someone else. Lizbeta had told her things that she did not believe Obi-wan would actually do… then again Anakin had warned of this before.

And he had been wrong, so completely wrong.

"Lizbeta was just in here." She told him. "She and I had a discussion on what will happen to the galaxy in the future."

"Did she give you any straight answers?" Obi-wan asked.

"No just that the Empire will fall." She said looking nearly joyous. "She even said Annie will return from the dark side. I doubt that is true and she is just trying to make me feel better…"

"You should not trust her." He said. "She may as well be an Imperial spy or perhaps a bounty hunter looking for her next pay check."

"Obi-wan," Padme began. "I do not fear her, I do worry for her though. She seems to be obsessed with making sure I do not die. She reminds me of…"

"Yes, I know," He interrupted her before she could continue. "She told me earlier today that the reason why Anakin became what he became was because we did not pay enough attention to his mental disorder or whatever in hell she said."

Obi-wan sighed and sat down in the chair near Padme. He was not going to tell her his and Yoda's plans to the senator until later after the twins were born. So far it seemed that Lizbeta had refused to tell Padme any details of the future; just as she refused to do with Yoda and himself.

Lizbeta seemed to be increasingly showing up in the middle of meetings to tell them what she believes would be beneficial to reviving the Jedi order in secret. She seemed to believe that she was being listened to when they knew what they should do not this rather mentally ill woman had to say.

"She seems to know everything, she tells me all of these events that have happened in the past that no one else would know but myself or a few others." Padme stated. "She even told me about the time I was poisoned by the trade federation a few years back. She tells me all of these intimate details of my personal life as well, she knows the names of my nieces, she knows my sister's name, and she knows my grandmother's name."

"Anyone with access to personal data bases could easily find out about these matters." Obi-wan stated as he looked onto the senator as if she had lost her mind and actually believe Lizbeta.

"But that is not it, she even knows where I met Anakin, what he said to me when we first met, and even those…"

"Yes, however, your argument can be overruled with the thinking that she is a spy," Obi-wan argued. "She must have been following you around for all those years, she most have been hiding in plain sight and we had no idea who she was or what she looked like."

"Obi-wan you are being irrational." Padme said. "You stated that you thought she was a spy in your last sentence which means you are unsure."

"Yes, but I do not like the fact you are defending her." He stated as he sat back down in the chair for a much needed deep breath.

"I never said I was defending her." She stated sharply. "What I said was that you have been far too on edge with the young girl for the past week. She saved my life and though I wish deep down she had not she has made me realize that my children are more important than…"

Obi-wan said nothing as the Senator trailed on about how much she thanked Lizbeta for doing. She spoke of her as if she were some sort of goddess that had been delivered to her from the Heavens to help Padme get over her depression… or at least whenever she is alone.

"Yet, I still see you crying on the cameras." Obi-wan stated.

"I never said I had gotten over…" Padme began but stopped as she looked rather pathetic for starting to cry over her friend's words.

"I am so sorry Padme." He said before turning and walking out of the door.

* * *

"Lizbeta?" Bail Organa asked as he entered the small sleeping chambers of the young woman who had somehow managed to get into the medical center.

As of late Bail had only seen her from the angle that Obi-wan portrayed her as; a crazy young woman hell-bent on causing difficulties. He had never been able to speak to the girl in private since her arrival to the medical center. He had many duties to attend to as far as the Senate was concerned.

He could not remain at the medical center for too long before the Empire went looking for him. And if they managed to get a hold of him they would more than likely be arrested for harboring jedi. It was a price he was very willing to pay if it came down to protecting other senators involved with the petition of 2000.

"Yes?" Lizbeta said coming out of a small closet on the other side of the room.

"I was wanting to talk to you about something?" Bail asked as he sat down.

"About the rebellion?" She asked sitting down on her small make shift bed.

"No, I was curious of why you are here in the first place?" He asked.

Lizbeta seemed to curl her lips into a smile. "I have already told you that I will not tell you."

"Well, can you at least tell me why you keep mentioning this original 'trilogy'?" Bail asked.

"Where I come from this galaxy does not exist." She said. "Where I come from this is all a movie series, nothing but six movies that play through the before and after periods of the fall of the Republic. The movies allow me to know information about you and your friends because where I come from you are all actors who are being paid huge sums of money to star in these films."

"Actors?" He asked. "You know what is going to happen in the future?"

"Viceroy you seem to not recall my first appearance here where I told you what was going to happen," Lizbeta stated sharply. "I am sorry to say this but your memory is terrible."

Bail just shifted in his seat before deciding to move away from the teenage girl that looked to be growing with anger by the minute. She seemed to be angry at the fact that he had only been focused on the fact that she was just a girl that had managed to show up in the middle of a hallway.

"I am sorry," She apologized. "By the way, stay away from Alderman in about nineteen years. You will thank me later for the warning, another thing would be to have everyone leave Alderman in nineteen years."

"Why?" He asked.

"Just trust me that the Empire is going to make a weapon more powerful than anything you have ever seen." Lizbeta said. "I do not believe I should disclose any more details until the time comes for me to do so."

Bail simply nodded to this. His thoughts more focused at the time on the facts that Lizbeta had said that this was all a holo-drama. This was not the real world that they thought they had been living in for years. Perhaps all of this were a dream? No, it could not be true, this girl had to be insane to think this real world is nothing more than a dream.

She spoke of all of these terrible things that were going to happen in the future, however, made no attempt to sound compassionate. She sounded as if it was all-fake and segregation among the various different species in favor of humans was just something that was normal for her.

"I am being honest when I say this that this segregation is very much like it is on my home planet." She began to explain after Bail questioned her further. "Humans on my planet are among different races, one is European, one is African, one is Asian, one is Indian, one is Hispanic, and there are so many others.

"People on my planet see the Europeans as being better than the rest of the races, people like me are thought of as being smart and educated. We are referred the highest and will always get the best out of life. I speak with this in such normalcy because this is very much daily where I come from."

The viceroy said nothing more to the girl for a while and just let her explain that in an alternate time he dies alongside Alderman in several years. There is a chance that he can prevent this, however, to her it seems necessary to keep the future as normal as it would have been had she not come along.

As Bail left the room and said good-bye he could easily why now that Obi-wan did not much like to have discussions with the girl. She was surely insane.


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry I have not been able to upload in two or so weeks been busy with all sorts of junk. Let's just say that this may be the last chapter of this story because I have no idea how to continue it from here. Plus I am working on something else that I have yet to post yet. I am going to get writing on that and if it turns out I have an idea for this story I will go back and post a new chapter.

But for now enjoy this short ending. I suppose it is happy, if not well I do not care! :)

* * *

Lizbeta was seen rarely over the next week after Padme was put under for the twins to be born at last she was back again to make sure Obi-wan and the others did not do anything that was against her plan. Whatever the hell that was?

Obi-wan did not want to be around Lizbeta, he did not fear her, he was just concerned for the safety of the Senator… or perhaps he was just fearful of the fact she could be a spy for the emperor.

"Speak your thoughts you should Obi-wan." Yoda advised him over and over again as the two men sat waiting for the news that the babies had been born safely and their mother was alive and healthy.

"I cannot Master," He stated as he tried his best to look the green master in the eyes. "I am so tired of dealing with Lizbeta, she is beginning to drive me mad. She had already convinced Padme she is here for a good reason rather than to spy on us. I know she is not here just to help her, she is here to undermine us."

"Sound paranoid, you do Kenobi." Yoda said as he sat there beginning his short secession of mediation.

"I am not paranoid master Yoda." He argues. "I am just stating the fact that this girl is here to undermine the rebellion and cause us more problems than she is worth. We have to get rid of her before she tells the emperor that we are here."

Yoda sighed and did not speak to Obi-wan letting him let go of his frustrations through the Force was the only solution to his frustrations. Though even Yoda would agree that the girl was here for another reason than what she was telling the two.

Perhaps she was just here to make sure Padme and the children are all right? Perhaps she was an imperial spy sent here to follow their every move for as long as possible? No, she had to just be here for something that was not obvious.

At least they agreed that the reason why she was here was to help Padme. That was as far as they had gotten into that mystery. Lizbeta was turing Obi-wan upside down with her constant talk of how she knows the future and what will happen. The girl is mad and the medical driods have said nothing about it.

"Lizbeta," Yoda called the teenage girl sitting in a chair staring at the walls of the medical facility. "On your home planet considered to be mentally ill are you, hmm?"

"What?" Lizbeta asked. "I apologize master Yoda, however, I am not going to answer your questions any more. I am sick of getting the same reply from Obi-wan, that I am an Imperial spy when I am not."

The teenager huffed and slumped down into her seat trying her best not to scream at the 900 year old Yoda. She was not going to deal with these men today, she was already having to deal with the fact that she may not even be able to stop the twins from being separated from their mother. It was not fair for them at all, yet she knew some how these men would get around her and ruin everything.

Yoda sighed and just asked her calmly, "Why here are you, hmm?"

"I am unsure now," She replied. "I came here for one reason and just to make sure Padme did not die and now here I am still. I just want to go home truthfully and pray that everything goes the way I want it to go when I get home. I must sound rather selfish to you."

Lizbeta looked over at Yoda with an inappropriate smile. She was not sure what to say at this point and just waited for a reply. Where she had come from they said that if you change something that the events will come back and bite you in the ass.

It had never happened to her before and now here she was being ridiculed for doing something she thought was right. She knew this was life, however, it did not seem fair that she had to give up her freedom for the safety of others.

She took a breath in. "Where I come from yes, I am considered mentally ill." Lizbeta replied. "It is not something you are allowed to ask though without it being in the conversation before hand by the way."

"Then why are you here?" Bail asked after the exiting the operating room.

"I am here to change something I thought was wrong," She told him. "Perhaps since no one deems me worthy of their time I should just leave."

Obi-wan used all the strength he had not to ask the girl to leave before and now she might do it right then and there. It was the perfect way to get the girl to leave them alone from then on. Even if she was not an Imperial spy, she knew far too much for her own good.

If she left now they had a chance of not being able to be tracked if she is a spy. However, since she had been there for over a half a month there was the chance that she was going to be captured and tortured for information that she had the answer to.

She could tell them where Padme and the twins were, they could find out anything if this girl was allowed out and tracked. She would have to be a pawn in a game if it came down to it. If it actually did he begged the force that the girl would at least be killed quickly.

As Bail and the others looked into the glass to see how well the operation was going, they realized at that moment it did not matter. They were more focused on dealing with the three people in the room right there. Lizbeta was a girl who had just shown up one day to save Padme and her children.

And perhaps one day Padme's children would be the saviors of the galaxy regardless of whether Lizbeta was a spy of not. She was here for a reason, and that reason was to protect the children. She was not here for anything else, she was just there for the children.

Or at least that is what Obi-wan, Yoda, and Bail choose to believe from their young friend. Whatever happened there was at least the note that everything in the end will work out and things go back to normal after so long.

* * *

Review and all that stuff and thank you so much for all of the support I have gotten on this story. And if I do managed to write more of this story I will keep all of you posted. Until now this has been Lunarballet signing off! :)


End file.
